


Anthony Salvador DiNozzo

by emaz0225



Series: Sal DiNozzo [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Born April 20th 1996 to Anthony DiNozzo Jr and unknown father.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Anthony Salvador DiNozzo born April 20th 1996, to Anthony DiNozzo Jr and unknown father. Tony knows who the father is but they both agreed that Sal will never know and the other dad will pay child support._**

* * *

_**June 10th 2003 : 7 year old[Sal](https://pin.it/cfrrfgugcgwd6o) wakes up to his dad shaking him awake and his dad says " come on buddy I got to take you with me to work."  Sal groans but gets up and puts on his undies and shorts and a Pokémon tee. He goes to the living room and ties up his shoes  knowing his dad will get him McDonald's for breakfast. They get to NCIS headquarters and they get Cooed at and Sal goes to his dad's desk and pulls out his Gameboy for the office and some grape suckers he can't have red for some reason. ** _

_**Gibbs pov : I am down in Autopsy talking with Ducky about Sal. " Jethro you need with Anthony so you can both stop lying to little Anthony."  I sigh and say " Duck Tony and I have a agreement that suits us just fine." Duck looks at me and says " does it because your son has come to me, to help him find his other father I told him that is Anthony's decision, I hope you gentleman do the right thing again but there's different circumstances this time." Before I can respond Sal comes in and his blue eyes light up when he sees me and says " Good morning dad's boss." I laugh and say " Good morning Sal , now what did I tell you what to call me." He looks at me and says " I'm to call you Ro." I nod and and I hug him and I take him to the desks and I bark " DiNozzo lose someone?" He shoots up and takes Sal and hands him his homework and headphones and DiNozzo looks up at me in thanks and I nod and I go back to work on the case. I care for Salvador but Tony and I are trying to protect him as is Alex and Michael Tony's cousins. When Sal was born Tony was working as a detective and I am a agent so we both agreed that it was safer for Sal to only know one parent and I made it known I am gonna pay Tony child support.**_

_**Sal's pov : I am at my little desk and I am doing my homework and I am drumming my pencil to the beat of the music I am listening to. Dad and Ro are staring at me and I mumble in Italian**_

_**" scusa papà e Jethro che hanno problemi a concentrarsi." Dad smiles at me and nods and I go back to my homework and I stick my tongue out at it. That night we go home and I go to the bathroom and has a shower and puts on a pair of Batman PJs and kisses his dad's cheek.** _


	2. Sal at school meeting with his best friend's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June 13th 2003  
> Sal meets with his best friend's Olivia and Brooklyn.

_**June 13th 2003** _

* * *

_**I wake up 6:45am and I have a shower and I put on Checker shorts and a light blue t shirt. Today is Tuesday and I have dance lessons after school with Brooklyn and Olivia I am excited I have been dance partners with Brooklyn since we were both 2 years old. I go to the kitchen and I eat my bowl of Lucky Charms and Dad drives me to school and I get out and I go to the playground and I hug[Brooklyn](https://pin.it/h56vkryp2hgn6l) and [Olivia](https://pin.it/c7na2id6so5a5o). We talk about are dance lesson and what we are gonna be learning today. We hear the bell so we head to the door and we head to Mrs. Dark class and we smile at her and I sit at my spot next to Dan and Frank.  I take out my homework and are lessons and I see Brooklyn glaring at Kayla they have had a feud for 3 years now. I take out my pencil and listen to the teacher droning on and on, I watch for anyone watching and I flip to my open notebook and start messing around and I lose sense of time. **_

_**At Lunch** _

_**I sit with Olivia and Brooklyn and we eat are Turkey sandwiches and are Tropic Punch pouches and I say " I wish I knew who my other father was?" With a sad face and Brooklyn and Olivia pull me close and hug me. We then have fun and I hope my dad stays safe but I know To will keep him safe for me.** _

_**We have to write a story and I take out my special pencil that grandpa Jack got me.** _

_ My name is Damian Lewis and I live with my dad. I know what about a mom or another Dad the thing is I don't know who my other Dad is. But I am on a big hunt to find who he is and I won't give up.  _

_ Damian Markus Lewis. _

**_I stop writing and I think of my plan to look at my Birth certificate. I hand in my story and I sit in my spot and I see Kayla looking at me and I shake my head and I drum my fingers to the beat to where's the love._ **

**_After school_ **

**_I go to the dance lessons and then Dad picks me up and takes me back to the office and I nod at Ro and the other agents and I sit at my little desk and I start on my homework. When I was finished I take out my sketchbook and I start sketching and I turn on my MP3 player and I fall asleep._ **

**_I am woken up by someone shaking my shoulder and I stretch and I see Ro there and he says " I wake up I sent your Dad to go get some dinner." I nod and I get up and I head to the bathroom and I do my business and I splash some water on my face. I go out and I sit on my dad's chair and I wait 15 minutes and then Dad comes in with Chinese food and I smile. I love Chinese food so much and I take the carton that I am handed I say  my thanks " Thank you To and papà." They nod and I start digging in and after I finish I see that it is 8 o'clock at night so I curl into my blankets and I fall asleep._**

**_DiNozzo Pov_ **

**_At 6 I am taken out of my thought by a head slap and I look up to see Gibbs and he says " DiNozzo go get some Chinese for us we need to feed Sal." I nod and I go get the Chinese food and I smile that is one of the things that Sal and Gibbs share in common. I get the food and I see Sal sitting in my chair so I steal one of the ones that are not being used and I hand Sal his carton and he says " Thank you Ro and papà." I nod and he eats and than goes to bed and I look at Gibbs and he looks to be in deep thought and he finally says " He eats well, DiNozzo you have done a good job of raising him." I blush a little and say " Thank you Jethro." He nods and then asks " Why the hell is my dad giving him gifts and is named grandpa Jack?" I take a sigh and start on what happened._ **

**_June 4th 1996 Philadelphia_ **

**_Tony is holding his less than 2 month old son who has finally stopped crying and is sleeping. He is taken out of daze when he hears a quite knock on the door he holds in a breath hoping the sound does not wake up the infant. He sets the baby in his swing and goes and answers the door and sees a aging man and he asks " Hello who are you sir?" He smiles and says " Hello young man my name is Jackson Gibbs." I nod and say " Hello Jack my name is Tony DiNozzo." He smiles and asks " My I please come in?" I nod and I tell him " It might be in tidy." He nods and he heads to baby sal and he mutters " You look a lot like Jethro." I gasp and ask him " How do you know about Sal and I." He looks at me and says " Jethro might try to be tough but his co worker Ducky called me saying that the kid will need to know someone of his other parents family I promise not to let the boy know anything and to not let Jethro know." I nod and I look at him and I ask " Do you want to hold him and what would you like to be called?" He unleashes a big smile and nods and says " I would like to be called Grandpa Jack."_ **

**_Present time_ **

**_Jethro looks stunned and says " Fricking Ducky." I look at him and say " You have a very nice father Gibbs he adores Sal." He lets out a sorta smile and says " I know he is nice we just have different opinions." I nod and I go and check on my big guy he is snoring away and I kiss his forehead._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think Sal should find out Gibbs is his other father.


End file.
